Skulker
Skulker '''is a Ghost who prides himself as the greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone, hunting rare and unique creatures that catch his eye. He originally originated from Dimension N-004 until he was pulled from his reality by Van Kleiss using his device to pull several individuals from their realities. Appearance Skulker in his true form, is a tiny green blob with a face, red eyes, and limbs. Skulker normally wears a weaponized robotic suit. In this form, he has electric green eyes, electric green flaming hair and goatee, and jagged teeth. The "skin" of his suit is an off-white and his arms have metal seams. He wears a black tank top and pants, a dark gray shoulder guard on his left shoulder, and a dark gray belt that slings across his chest. Skulker also wears dark gray gauntlets that have technological features in the wrists, along with a gray utility belt that has a blue "S" on the buckle. He wears gray boots with blue laces and a necklace with a white skull on it. Biography Early Life Skulker planed to put Danny in a cage, seeing him as a rare exhibit to behold. A daring chase for the ghost boy results in Skulker taking Tucker's PDA to power up his suit, only for him to stick with Danny's schedule that takes control over his armor. However, he still pursues Danny to the Amity Park Zoo where he nearly kills Danny until Danny summons the purple-back gorilla to attack Skulker, his battle suit damaged and revealing the wearer: a tiny little green ghost blob controlling the suit from its head. In the end, Danny captures him with the Fenton Thermos. He briefly returned when he was hired by Vlad Masters to disable Danny's powers with the power cube. Although he plans to get more revenge on Danny, he's commanded to leave on Vlad's behalf. Also, the PDA from the previous encounter is still stuck to him and still unprogrammable. Skulker worked alongside Danny Phantom, Nicolai Technus, the Box Ghost, the Lunch Lady Ghost, and Desiree to escape from Walker's ghost jail. Walker had taken away Skulker's weapons so he could not escape, so instead, Skulker stole one of the weapons from a ghost cop to use. Later on, now free of the PDA, witnessed Danny and Valerie fighting. Seeing both's worth, he hosted a contest to find out who can survive against the other long enough to be worthy to hunt. At the Nasty Burger, Skulker used the Box Ghost as bait, but after a brief confrontation, both enemies leave so they won't cause any more harm. In Valerie's apartment, he gave the flour sack to Danny, which caused Valerie to hunt him. But when Danny gives her back the sack, Skulker, impatient from the lack of a winner, decided to capture both of them, taken them to his lair. In the end, Danny and Valerie teamed up to defeat him, and Skulker gets paralyzed by his own darts. He lead numerous ghosts out of the Ghost Zone to find safe havens in Earth when Pariah Dark returned as well as leading several ghosts to attack Danny. Afterwards he and Danny fought at the store that Skulker took over until, with Sidney's convincing, he relates the story of Pariah to Danny before ultimately rounding up various ghosts to help Danny fight off Pariah Dark later. Later Danny, Sam, and Tucker checked out Skulker's file on the Fenton computer hinting Danny might have fought with him since he mentioned sending the hunter back to the Ghost Zone. Skulker's next appearance is "The Ultimate Enemy," where an alternate future version of him exists where he shares a robotic suit with Technus, now calling themselves Skulktech 9.9. To their misfortune, though, the PDA's influence is on them once again. In "Secret Weapons," Vlad hires Skulker again to scrounge around Amity Park for various devices, namely bloodstream nanobots from Axion Labs and the Fenton's new "Ecto-Converter" device. Although Danny tries to stop him, his well-meaning but inexperienced sister Jazz keeps tripping him up and letting "Ghost-X" (what Jazz knows Skulker as) get away. The next day, Danny, thinking Jazz went after Skulker, runs into Skulker in the Ghost Zone just as the hunter finishes "borrowing" Technus's Electro-Rod weapon. Taking advantage of the chance encounter, Skulker captures Danny and takes him to Vlad. Skulker is one of the many ghosts to uphold the law of being friendly towards others during Christmas time, later helped Danny stop the Ghostwriter and restore Christmas to normal. Skulker, armed with a new suit, begins to hunt Danny again while the young hero is busy trying to put up with his "fitness buddy" Dash. However, the three of them wind up getting shrunk when Jack Fenton tries to test out his new "Fenton Ghost Crammer." As a result of being shrunk, Skulker is unable to use his ghost powers, but he is still able to use his weapon-laden suit. In his attempts to squash Danny, Skulker follows him and Dash throughout the Fenton household and all the way into the rooftop Op's Center, where Skulker winds up in the center's freezer. The cold traps Skulker in ice and ultimately gets him consumed by Jack Fenton, who puts the frozen hunting ghost into his root beer float. He briefly made another appearance (now free from Jack Fenton, in his normal size, and back in his old suit) while he is confronted by the Guys In White while hunting one of their decoy ghosts. When the GiW caught Skulker, he escaped by ejecting from his battlesuit, which the agents use to help receive information on Danny. He was Ember McLain's boyfriend and - because she criticized his hunting skills - tried to catch Danny to impress her, only to be defeated by Jack Fenton, whose competence as ghost hunter arises when his family is in danger. He teamed up with Danny, Johnny 13, and Youngblood to stop the Guys in White from destroying the Ghost Zone. Afterwards, the three ghosts chased after Danny. Danny rescues Skulker from three unicorns that the Box Ghost released to destroy him for revenge. He, in return, helps Danny out by telling him how to find Pandora so he can stop the madness the Box Ghost has caused. Skulker's final appearance was in the series finale, "Phantom Planet." He serves as the mouthpiece and de facto leader for the other inhabitants of the Ghost Zone, driving Danny away when he came seeking the help of the Ghost Zone's residents. Seeking aid for turning the planet intangible to avoid an asteroid strike that would destroy both Earth and the Ghost Zone, powerless Danny gets caught by Skulker while trying to persuade them to help him. Skulker and other ghosts blast him, awakening the dormant powers in Danny's white streak of hair and allowing him to transform again. Warning the ghosts about their mistake, Danny drives them off with his Ghostly Wail. Danny eventually returned to the Ghost Zone and began catching ghosts against their will to help. Skulker freed them and leads a gang-up on Danny, but the young ghost fighter eventually convinces his enemies to help. The ghosts succeed in turning the entire planet intangible, saving it and the Ghost Zone from destruction. With the crisis averted, Danny thanks Skulker, but the hunter only promises that Danny is still his prey - and now that he has saved a whole planet, he is a much more valuable prize. They part ways amiably, however. Adventures in GrimmFall Earth After the events of the Disateroid Skulker would return to his lair in the Ghost Zone, determined more than ever to continue the hunt of Danny Phantom, and defeat him. But when Skulker returned to his lair he would be taken by surprise and knocked out as he was abducted by Van Kleiss to Dimension GF-007. Skulker would later awaken inside pod in Van Kleiss lab located in Nowhere, alongside others abducted by him from other dimensions, Dani Phantom, Vlad Plasmius, Raven, Connor, and Artemis. When he saw Vlad he jumped to the wrong conclusion that his former employer was responsible for this, and pointed his wrist blaster at him. But as chaos enveloped the lab Skulker would soon turn his attention to a greater threat in Sammael. Who would slam him into the wall using Dark Substance tendrils, and much to Skulkers along with Dani and Vlad's shock they would find themselves unable to phase through the tendrils when he turned intangible. When Sammael's focus was distracted with the portal machine exploding Skulker seized the chance and unsheathed a hidden ecto-blade cutting himself free from the dark substance tendril holding him to the wall. Than made his escape as he phased and flew out of Van Kleiss lab leaving the conflict behind. After his escape he would spend the next few hours searching for a natural forming portal to the Ghost Zone, unaware that he was on a different Earth from the one he knew one that had no natural connection to the Ghost Zone. As he made his search he would spot a unknown (To Him.) avian creature (Nevermore), with his interest caught he would decide to follow it. The Nevermore would later detect Skulker and proceed to attack and engage him in battle. Skulker would find himself surprised at the durability and power exhibited by the Nevermore during their fight. He would also find himself forced to withdraw from the fight after his suit became heavily damage to the point his jet pack would fly and his body wouldn't hold out much longer as well. So he phased down underground right as the Nevermore was diving down, causing it to hit the ground instead and leaving the fight unfinished with no victor. After this Skulker would return to his search for a Ghost Zone portal, as he attempted to make minor repairs to his hunter bodysuit. But would continue to have no luck being unable to pick up any sign of ectoplasmic residue. As he made what repairs he could with what he had, he realized that he needed to locate somewhere locale where he could obtain better materials to make more efficient repairs. After his suit's scanner picked up a town south of his position he would make his way there. When he arrived to the town that was detected by his scanner he would find himself meeting and confronted by a cloaked figure that was the Dragon of Denver Dracon. The two would share a few short words between them before things escalated into a fight. During the fight Skulker would destroy the cloak covering Dracon's body, and would be shocked at his true revealed appearance, and the fact he was apparently fighting a machine. Dracon would take advantage of his surprise to fly and slam into him before he could turn intangible resuming the fight from it's momentary pause. Their battle would become a stalemate between them, and would end with the arrival of a swarm of Destroyers surrounding them. As the Destroyers attacked them Skulker would use his intangibility to escape underground once again, leaving Dracon behind to face the Destroyers alone. After this Skulker would make his way to the town of Nowhere, and attempted to hold it up for all forms of electric and metal equipment to finally make the needed repairs to his body. But would find himself being confronted by the Hurricane Sisters Ashley and Nancy Monroe. Who were none to happy with Skulker shooting up their town. As he engaged the two a livid Skulkers patience would reach it's end. As he had finally had enough with everything that happen to him recently, these two humans making fools of him being the last straw. So he attempted with anger to put a end to these two. He at first considered Nancy the greater threat of them, but would soon learn that Ashley wasn't to be taken lightly as he experienced her Semblance in action. Skulker would find himself being defeated through the sister's teamwork and skill. He would attempt to once again make another escape, but would fail and find his body suit completely destroyed in the process. As his true self and body crawled out of his suit's disembodied head he cursed the Hurricane Sister for doing this to him. Ashley would than knock him out with a little lightning bolt, and as the Hurricane Sister took the unconscious Skulker prisoner, Nancy would remark he was kinda of cute when not trying to kill them, and maybe they should keep him as a pet, with her sister disagreeing and putting down the idea. The sisters would later take their captive Skulker along with them, as they attended the set up meeting at Jean Bon's hamburger diner, with X the Eliminator, Quickdraw Mcgraw, Dracon, Scotty Blake, and Eustace Bagge. But Skulker would phase out and escape the cage the sisters had put him, after Skulkers escape was learned by those attending the meeting. He would reveal himself as he overshadowed and took control of Dracon's body. Than proceed to attack the others as they engaged him trying to free Dracon from his control. Skulker would phase through the ceiling as he escaped the restaurant, with the intent of using this new body to locate a portal to the Ghost Zone. Still unaware that would prove impossible and that he wasn't on the Earth he knew. But as he made his plans he would find himself struggling to maintain control as Dracon attempted to wrestle back control of his body. As they engaged in a battle of wills and argued Skulker would rage and make a comment about a red-freak of a human that caught Dracon's attention, and would ask Skulker what his name was, Skulker annoyed replied he didn't know. The two would than be approached by Katz and General Skarr, and Skulker fed up would attempt to threaten them, but before he could even finish would find himself falling victim to Katz Semblance. Which caused him to lose control of Dracon phasing out of his body in the process. Under the cover of the conflict with Katz and Skarr, Skulker still feeling and under the affects of Katz Semblance disappeared escaping. GrimmFall Hail Crom After his escape he had spent what he considered weeks in the desert. Stated that he had become extremely weak and near death, with only his own determination keeping him alive. Though he admits depressingly that unless he found something soon, he would inedibly perish with no help. That would soon change though when the Harvester of Blood sickles came and impacted where he was. Hearing the strange 'call', Skulker took the sickles and transformed regaining his old personality, new powers, and becoming much more dangerous than ever. Skulker now the Harvester of Blood would than make his way to the mystical island of Avalon, to present himself to his new master Crom Cruach. He would arrive at the same time as his fellow Harvesters Shego, Pinocchio, and Leonidas Van Rook, all four of them declaring their allegiance to their new master. Who at first ordered them to spread Crom's name across every corner of the world, but before Skulker could carry out this order Banshee spoke up informing Crom that Oberon might have sent a message for help before his captured prompted a change of plans. Skulker would than accompany Crom along with his fellow Harvesters to the new Trollmarker in New Jersey, when they arrived at the Trollmarket's hidden entrance they we're confronted by Griff and King Arthur. As the others made their way inside Skulker was left behind to deal with Arthur and Griff, and wasted no time in attacking. At the start of the battle Skulker would painfully learn that his intangibility would be useless against Arthur's legendary sword Excalibur and it's enchantment to cut through anything even allowed it to harm Skulker while intangible. Learning this Skulker would quickly try to take control of the battle, and put Griff and Arthur at the defense through a combination of attacking with levitating Harvester Sickles and firing beams at them. Though Arthur and Griff quickly recovered and went on the offense, forcing Skulker to attempt a new tactic of phasing underground with a plan to attack them from below. But this plan would be stopped with Arthur with Excalibur releasing a shock wave that blasted Skulker out of the ground and knocked him out, with Crom a few seconds appearing from being teleported remarking his disappointment at Skulkers defeat and state. Skulker would shortly later regain consciousness and rejoins his fellow Harvesters, Crom ordering them to kill Jim Lake, Claire Nunez, Arthur, Griff, but to spare Merlin so he absorb his magic. Only for a new arrival to the scene to interrupt before Skulker could enact his orders, in the giant robot MEGAS. Skulker would attack MEGAS with the other Harvesters, and be frozen for a few seconds in solid ice in retaliation before Shego melted the ice and broke them free and sent MEGAS falling to the ground. Skulker would witness MEGAS kicking his master high into the sky, and the robots victory being short lived with Crom zooming right back with his own attack that sent MEGAS flying to the other side of the city. After that when it was learned their enemies has used the distraction provided by MEGAS to escape, Skulker would return back to Avalon with the other Harvesters and his master. Personality A rather confident yet callous ghost, Skulker is persistent and determined in his quest to hunt down rare ghosts for his growing collection, Danny Phantom included. Because of that, Skulker has become one of Danny's frequent enemies. He appears to be a murderous, sadistic, greedy, and ruthless hunter to the very core, Skulker enjoys a good hunt with good prey as a prize, so much that he would often offer his targets a beginning "headstart" just so he could relish the hunt even longer. Knowledgeable in the ways of the hunt and often blunt and arrogant (he has had a habit of calling Danny Phantom "whelp," or "ghost child," Skulker, at rare times, has a bit of a lighthearted side, appreciating Danny's compliment on his new weapon during his parents College Reunion where Danny first met Vlad Masters for example. Should a major issue ever arise, it can be expected that Skulker eventually teams up with enemies to fight off the big threat. He also seems to possess good leadership qualities, having rounded up numerous ghosts many times in the past. After GrimmFall though and facing Dracon and escaping, he would lose most of his confidence being reduced to a weakened ego. Having become desperate and near death, with only his pure will and determination to live on keeping him from dying after many weeks after his escape. He would of course regain his personality upon becoming the Harvester of Blood for Crom with some sense of self still intact. Powers and Abilities and Weapon '''Robotic Suit: Skulker has ghost powers (invisibility, flight, intangibility, and overshadowing). As past evidence shows however, he doesn't often rely on them, preferring instead to use the various weaponry embedded in his suit, however he is shown to go invisible and intangible a lot, and even though he can fly he uses a jet pack on his suit, possibly to enhance his speed. He also used overshadowing to take over Dracon's body. His weakness is that he is just a tiny ghost with a squeaky voice in a robotic suit. The suit itself has been to shown to be easy to hack into by means of devices like PDAs, and when the suit is compromised, Skulker is left helpless. Relationships Danny Phantom - He sees Danny as nothing more than an animal that needs to be hunted down. Skulker is determined to eventually kill Danny and put his pelt at the foot of his bed. Despite his obsession to hunt Danny, they are often forced to work together when a much bigger threat comes up. This has caused Skulker to also view Danny as an occasional ally. Due to the hunter's persistent nature, it is likely he won't rest until he wins the hunt. Vlad Masters/Plasmius - Skulker's relationship with the other half ghost used to be less strained than with Danny. Rather than hunt him, he acted as a frequent hired helper; he workd for Vlad who in exchange rewarded him, possibly with equipment and/or other items. But now it appears Skulker has cut ties with his former employer and is hostile towards him. As shown when Skulker didn't hesitate to blame Vlad and aim his wrist blaster at him when he awoke in Van Kleiss lab. Ember Mclain - In "Girls Night Out," it was revealed that the two were dating. Skulker's relationship with Ember is not very stable, since she often insulted his ghost hunting skills. He does show some level of love towards her, working hard to try and hunt Danny down in order to impress her. Although dating, the two have hardly interacted in previous episodes and they weren't seen together in "Girls Night Out." Nicolai Technus - In the alternative future in "The Ultimate Enemy," Skulker and Technus became one ghost with the name Skultech 9.9. Despite them being stronger together, they sometimes have problems cooperating with each other. Box Ghost - Skulker has no respect towards him, having used him twice as bait, and clearly viewing him as an annoyance. The tables were turned at one point, though, when the Box Ghost gets payback in "Boxed Up Fury." Sidney Pointdexter -The nerdy ghost acted as the voice of reason around Skulker during the events of "Reign Storm" by trying to get him to calm down, to which Skulker responded by pinning Poindexter to the wall with a crossbow. Quotes * To Dracon: "I was at first going to settle for your pelt but now I'll settle for your…endo-skeleton!" Gallery Background Information Skulker is a villain from Danny Phantom. Trivia Category:Characters